As Long As You Love Me
by yummy42
Summary: Mason doesn't exactly approve Brady and Mikayla dating. One night Brady decides to sing a song for Mikayla, nothing bad will happen, right? Same song from Bra-kayla Luver4eva but different story. Rated T due to violence Songfic One-Shot! Read and Review! My most actiony one!


_**Hey Guys!**_

_**Sorry for being on hiatus for the whole week! Uhhh you can say I was busy with school , but really I was just too lazy to update & upload anything...**_

_**Anyways, I've been wanting to do this song and thanks Bra-kayla Luver4eva for giving me permission to let me use the song! Why would I ask her for permission you may ask?...It's not like she owns the song or anything or Does she? LOL... But, I'm the type who respects other writers' originality with songfic one-shots and I won't upload any songfics if it has the same song they used and they uploaded it first...If they already used it first and I really want to use the song, I will ask for permission first before doing anything...**_

_**Plus, this story will be totally different from Bra-kayla Luver4eva...**_

_**Any who, I don't own POK (Although if I did, it wouldn't be on the brick of being cancelled) , nor do I own As Long As You Love Me By Justin Bieber Ft. Big Sean**_

_**Also in this story, Boomer is at least a DECENT singer...and Mikayla's room is on the second floor**_

* * *

_**Brady's POV: Outside Of Mikayla's Room In The Throne Room At Night**_

_" Explain to me again why on Earth I agreed to helping you?" Boomer whined. " This is the love of my life we're talking about here! Plus, you owe me one for setting you and Rebecca up. Now, keep your voice low, I don't want to wake up the whole castle, especially Mason since he doesn't exactly approve of Mikayla and I dating." I explained while keeping my voice low. _

_" So how exactly are we suppose to wake her up lover boy?" Boomer asked._

_Then all of the sudden, Lanny popped out of nowhere, making me scream my um, " manly" scream._

_" Hey cuz, I heard you guys needed some help with waking someone up." Lanny said. We nodded in response and he continued," Well, I have the perfect thing for you!" In a flash, a canon appeared in front of us. " Thanks cuz, but we only need to wake up one person, not Kinkow." I pointed out. _

_" Don't worry about that, I'll place a silencer on it so it wouldn't be too loud." Lanny assured and smirked._

_It looked like he just placed a tiny top hat on the canon huh, who knew silencers are funny looking? After Lanny placed the silencer he started walking away with a happy face? Aww little cousin Lanny is happy for Mikayla and I. Boomer lit the canon with a match and not long after, we see a cannonball hurling towards Mikayla's window. _

_When the cannonball reached the window, it bounced off of it? I nudged Boomer in realization and said," Oh yeah, remember this morning Mikayla replaced her old window with a bulletproof reflective one?" " Oh right, maybe we should've just used a pebble." Boomer said from remembering. We stared at the cannonball flying through the air and smashed through one of the castle's door leaving a hole in it._

_When he looked through the hole from where we were standing, we noticed Lanny laying on the ground groaning in pain. "What's with Lanny?" Boomer asked. We just shrugged and turned back to Mikayla's window to see her lifting the window up and poking her head through the open space. _

_" Brady, what are you doing? You know if my dad sees us together, he's going to kill you?!" Mikayla said loud enough for me to hear._

_" I've made this new song and I just couldn't wait to sing it to you." I replied truthfully._

_Mikayla smiled and I grabbed my guitar, Boomer and I nodded, and I started playing._

* * *

_**Brady Singing:**_

_As long as you love me [x3]_

_We're under pressure,  
Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in  
Keep it together,  
Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning  
But hey now, you know, girl,  
We both know it's a cruel world  
But I will take my chances_

_As long as you love me  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
As long as you love, love, love, love me (love me)  
As long as you love, love, love, love me (love me)_

_I'll be your soldier,  
Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl  
I'll be your Hova  
You can be my Destiny's Child on the scene girl  
So don't stress, don't cry, we don't need no wings to fly  
Just take my hand_

_As long as you love me  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
As long as you love, love, love, love me (love me)  
As long as you love, love, love, love me (love me)_

_**Boomer Singing:**_

_Yo, B-I-G  
I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah  
Give me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous, and I'll fly you to it,  
I'll beat you there  
Girl you know I got you  
Us, trust...  
A couple of things I can't spell without 'U'  
Now we are on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we do  
Used to tell me, "Sky's the limit", now the sky's our point of view (view)  
Man now we stepping out like, "Whoa" (Oh God)  
Cameras point and shoot (shoot)  
Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you  
You, you the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with,  
But the grass ain't always greener on the other side,  
It's green where you water it  
So I know we got issues baby true, true, true,  
But I'd rather work on this with you  
Than to go ahead and start with someone new_

**_Brady Singing:_**

_As long as you love me_

_As long as you love me (love me yeah yeah yeah)  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum (platinum), I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
As long as you love, love, love, love me  
As long as you love, love, love, love me  
As long as you love, love, love, love me (I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold)  
As long as you love, love, love, love me  
As long as you love, love, love, love me  
As long as you love me (that's all I want baby)  
As long as you love, love, love, love me  
As long as you love, love, love, love me  
As long as you love me  
As long as you love me_

_~End Of Song~_

* * *

**_Brady's POV: _**

_I looked up at Mikayla who was smiling. " Brady, that was a-" was all she managed to say before her eyes got widen and she looked like she saw a ghost._

_" Kayla, what's wrong?" I asked confused of her expression._

_" Daddy, No!" Mikayla yelled before instantly leaving the window. It took me only a second to process what she just said. " Wait, Mason?!" I said in realization too late. I instantly felt the butt on of a machete hit my left shoulder-blade sending pain through my body. _

_I fell to my knees clenching my probably bruised or dislocated shoulder. Boomer immediately bent down to me trying to tend to my injured shoulder. " Boom, don't worry about me, just go wake up the guards. NOW." I said seriously and sternly. With no questions, Boomer shot up and dashed the fastest I ever seen out of sight._

_" Parker, how many times do I have to tell you to stay away from my babygirl?!" Mason growled, at this point I managed to stand back up while gripping my shoulder. _

_" As many times as you want Mason, I'll never stay away from Mikayla, I love her and she loves me!" I shot back. _

_The next thing I knew, Mason uppercutted me on my chin, lifting me in the air and barely landing back on my feet. I slide my hand across my face and saw pure bright red blood on my hand._

_" Wrong answer Parker." Mason snarled._

_I managed to ball my hands into fists and held them up to hopefully defend myself. I mean, I can't hit Mason, one, he's a freaking Sasquatch and two, he's Mikayla's dad. Mikayla would hate me if I hit Mason. It's a lose-lose situation for me, either dodge his attacks or take the blows._

_" Mason please, if you love Mikayla, you have to stop." I tried to reason with him._

_I guess those words set him off since, right after I blinked, Mason just started using me as his personal punching bag, I couldn't block any blows cause I was being too late to where he hits. After he took a couple of swings at my gut, I fell to the ground holding my side with my bruised up right arm. I started coughing violently and noticed blood on the concrete floor and realized it was, mine. I tried standing back up , but I couldn't even move without feeling pain spreading through my body. _

_" You don't ever, involve my love for my daughter in anything!" Mason said sternly in my face._

_" Mikayla, doesn't need some reckless boy to ruin her life." Mason growled before rising his machete that was parallel to me. At this time, my vision was starting to get blurry and fuzzy. Out of nowhere, I see like a blurry girl figure run toward Mason and tried to pull his muscular arm from impaling me with his machete. Wait, is that..._

_" Daddy, don't kill him!" Mikayla starting shouting at her dad with tears streaming down her face like a river._

_" Why shouldn't I? He doesn't have a reason to live!" Mason snarled while trying to release from Mikayla's grip. _

_" He has a reason to live! Daddy, I love him! Why can't you just accept that?!" Mikayla shouted while looking into his eyes. Mason was completely shocked and I think he let go of his stiffness._

_Then I see Boomer's figure run into the room with about four guards with him. _

_" Guards, get Mason!" Boomer commanded the guards. _

_Three of the guards went over to Mason while one handcuffed him, the other two were holding him from each side. Mikayla started running over to me and started repeating," Brady, I'm so sorry!" I calmly said to Mikayla," Kayla, it'll be okay..._

**_As Long As You Love Me_**

_Then everything went black._

* * *

_**Hey guys!**_

_**I have to admit, this is probably my best action stories I've made... Better yet I think first one actually!**_

_**Plus, since this is an songfic one-shot... This story is done! The rest is up to you my friends!**_

_**I wanted to do this story like the music video where Justin gets beats up and so um yeah...made Brady in the same situation...**_

_**Anyways, thanks Bra-kayla Luver4eva for allowing me to use this song!'**_

_**Oh also, be keeping an eye out for Den Blue's new video on Youtube about POK that I helped out with!**_

_**Tomorrow, I will try to update The Way We Almost Weren't and Royal Strike! **_

_**On Royal Strike, I have a tie between Bra-kayla Luver4eva and Wansapanataym for the POK Writer as a mystery guest! You guys need to vote! I have a poll on my profile or hmm I think I have a better idea... Okay here are your voting choices! Either PM me, review here or Royal Strike!, or just vote on my poll your choice! Here's the choices: **_

_**~Bra-kayla Luver4eva**_

_**~Wansapantaym**_

_**~Both**_

_**So vote on that and I hope u guys enjoyed the story!**_

_**Peace!~Yummy42**_


End file.
